Zemyx: Seven Days of Winter
by FanGirlYasha
Summary: A Yaoi Fan Fic about the pairing Zemyx demyxXzexion Demyx gets in trouble and is injured, does Zexion have what it takes to bring him back to normal? First person- Zexion.
1. Chapter 1: I'll wait for you

_**~CHAPTER 1: I'll Wait for you~**_

I collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh, allowing my deep blue bangs to bounce off my face as I sank into the cushions. It had been a long day; not a wink of sleep last night, endless, tiresome missions, and a hard day's work.

I pulled a book from between the cushions; a place Larxene and I keep any random book, leaving it there so the other could read it later, how all that started is a story for another time. Pulling out a small leather bond book from besides me, I flipped it open, not really caring what it was about; I just needed something to help pass the time, who know a castle in the literal middle-of-no-where could be so boring. I was ordered to wait at the castle until I was assigned another mission, even though I knew I wouldn't get one for some time.

I stopped reading around page 384, shocking myself by not remembering a single word I had read. I looked up to notice that the late morning had faded into the late afternoon. With a sigh, I watched the hands on the large mounted clock move slowly in endless circles from my slouched position on the long light blue couch.

Just as I thought I was about to scream from sheer boredom, I heard some one coming into the room behind me. With mild interest, I turned to stare a pale faced Demyx in the eyes. Ooh, he doesn't look good . . . hope he doesn't hurl.

I moved my feet form the couch just as he sank into to it. with concern in my eyes, I looked at him, really thinking he might barf.

"IX . . .you don't look too good. . ." I stated, sitting forward to continue staring into his aqua eyes. . . . had they always been so . . .captivating?

With a heavy sigh, the blond sat forward, swallowed hard, and looked into my eyes.

"I'm here to speak with Xemnas about my last mission, you know, the one I **didn't complete!**" his voice was a whisper but still scared as he tried to keep his voice down, no doubt trying to hide from some one. I reached out for his slumped shoulders and placed my hand on them, smiling warmly at him when he looked up.

"It'll be alright" I will admit, I'm not the best when it comes to soothing, but judging by the relaxing look on the blonds face, something told me he understood I was trying to be supportive. He smiled and, just before he could say something, Saix appeared around the doorframe behind the couch and coughed lightly as if trying to be polite. Please, Saix? Polite? Please, when hell freezes over. Speaking of freezing, under my hand I could feel Demyx stiffen and go cold and he swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut.

"o-oh. . . .Ok, I'll be right there," he answered shakily, not even giving the other the change to tell him what he wanted. As he stood, he opened his eyes again and I could tell he was inches from tears.

"Good luck, I'll wait for you" I whispered as comfortingly as I could. He tried to smile, the pain on his face wrenching deep into my chest, and nodded as he followed after Saix. I turned around and looked over the top of the light blue couch to watch the boy disappear through the thresh hold, head hung and feet dragging. I felt a pang of pity for him, even though Superior took a liking to him, I knew things wouldn't end well; after all, this was the third mission in a row he had not competed.

I turned back around and opened my book, planning to stay true to my word and wait for him. He really meant nothing more then a co-worker to me, but I knew that if he were to become sad, this entire castle would fall lifeless. Or so I had noticed the first time Xemnas had ordered to kill and he refused, pushing Superior to the point he beat Demyx; he didn't talk for weeks. Even though Xemnas was like a father to me, I am fully aware that some times he can loose his temper.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Please leave reviews and such, I would love to know what you think of my writing style and the story, so, please comment! ****^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Your Pain

About two hours into my reading, I began to drift off. When I awoke, I could feel something was wrong; the air was tense and electric. I sat up straight, letting my left eye adjust to the dim room, noting it was early evening. Expecting Demyx to come jumping over the back of the couch at me, I didn't move. But when I wasn't flattened or launched onto the floor, I looked in to the hallway behind me, hearing fluent steps. I turned around to look over the back of the couch just in time to see a blur run past the open door with a storm of muffled, chocked sobs. That's when I knew something was really wrong. I listened carefully and counted the steps from the time the person had passed the doorway to the time I heard an impressive door-slam.

Demyx. It had to be.

Remembering the reason I was waiting for the blond and not already with him, I vaulted over the couch's back and rounded the corner, the only thing keeping me on my feet were my fingers, clinging to the door frame, clutching on tight till I could launch myself forward. Even though I had dark purple dots dancing across my vision, I sent one leg ahead of the other, reaching the door I was looking for in a matter of seconds. With out knocking or listening for movement within the room, I flung the door open, rushed in, and stopped just within.

"Demyx . . .?" I called into the dark room, quickly scanning it for movement. When I found it near the far left wall I called out again.

"Nine!" my voice carried amazingly well through the silent room, well, **almost** silent room; the only noises piercing the space between us were chocked whimpers.

Then a light switched on, what looked like a bathroom light, and I could see Demyx's silhouette, pitch black against the sudden light from behind him.

As I looked at him, his body began to shake and quiver as the sobs continued. I was worried. I didn't want him to hurt, he was really the only friend I had here, other then Xemnas, but that's a story for another time.

I rushed forwards, my vision impaired by, not only the usual lock of bangs that persistently fell over my right eye, but also by the blinding light escaping from behind Demyx's trembling shoulders.

". . . . . Demyx . . ." I whispered curiously. I had no idea what was wrong, that is until I caught sight of fresh blood pooling at his feet. I stiffened and, as through sensing I had caught onto the sight, Demyx broke into a new round of sobs. I reached forward and placed my hand on his shoulder, which was just at my eye level. At this point, he lost it and crumpled forward onto me, nearly knocking both of us onto the floor, and even though he felt weak and limp, he still outweighed me. In doing this, my hand slipped to his fore arm and I could feel a warm liquid seeping through the fabric and between my icy fingers. Guessing it was blood, I tried to hold pressure to it while placing my other arm between his shoulder blades to comfort him.

Demyx curved his body downwards more. Was it just me, or did it seem like we fit together . . .?

He slung his left arm around my shoulders and neck, leaving his right arm hanging limply in my grasp, giving me the impression he couldn't move it even if he wanted to. After a few moments, I slowly ushered him further into the light of the bathroom, still embracing him awkwardly. I cooed to him quietly and rubbed his back, but stopped quickly when he flinched strongly into me.

"Come on, I want to take a look" I surprised myself with the level of compassion in my voice. Then again, I was trying my very best not to be cold to him, so much so it almost physically hurt; it was abnormal for me to try to be so compassionate, it just wasn't natural. When he childishly shook his head into my collarbone, I lightly raised his head with my non-bloody hand, saying,

"Nine . . . It can't be that bad, now can it?" Holding his tear stained face in my hand, I managed to turn it at an angle where I could see his now closed eyes. Letting out a quiet gasp, I took in his face: Eyes closed with tears still streaming, the black-purple shadowing around his left eye, the line of blood on his swollen lower lip, and the cuts and scraps surrounded with swollen rings scattered across his face. On top all of this, there was something off about his jaw, it looked . . . out of place, not aligned. Afraid to see the look in his eyes as he opened them slowly, I looked down at my hand where I could still feel his blood pulsing between my fingers. I couldn't see much, so, fearing the worst, I reached for the zipper at the top of his cloak and pulled it just low enough for me to pull his shoulder and upper arm from the now drenched sleeve.

". . . . . . . Oh. . ." I couldn't say much more as I stared at the gash in his arm. It seemed to be about five inches long, a finger's width wide, and, well, I couldn't really tell how deep because of the blood, but it looked bad. Real bad.

* * *

Please leave comments and such; I would really like to know what you have to say about the story and my writing style! Hey, if you leave a comment, you never know, I might upload faster *wink wink nudge nudge* lol, but seriously, please let me hear what you have to say~

Lots a love,

FangirlYasha


	3. Chapter 3: Just Hang on

~CHAPTER 3~

". . . .I'm-. . I'm really . . . Dizzy. . ." I could barely hear the words as he crocked them. Pft, no shocker there, he must have lost a lot more blood then I can see.

"Here, sit down, I'll find something for you. . ." my voice was calm and reassuring, even though I was starting to lose my cool; Xemnas you ass.

I let him lean on me as I rested him against the cupboard front, letting his back slide down until he was on the floor. As I did so, he winced and yelped, even though it was with little energy. Feeling warmth suddenly leak through my fingers again, I looked down at his stomach to see something liquid move beneath his coat. I looked up puzzlingly at him, only to be met by squinted eyes and clenched teeth. Wow, he looked like a ghost; his face had almost no colour left in it. Returning my gaze to his stomach with increasing concern, I practically ripped the zipper from its teeth. I stared at an even larger gash across his abdomen, gushing with dark red blood. If I could, I would find Xemnas and kick his ass so hard it would come bursting through that thick skull of his. But I knew better; if I left now, Demyx would surely die. So, consider yourself luck, old man, you get to stay non-disfigured for a while longer. All of this for not finishing a few missions? All of the sudden, as if it were a belated reaction, I lost it. I wanted to scream, run far from here and beat the snot out of some one; any one, even though Xemnas would be the most rewarding target; all at the same time.

"That's it, I can't do nothing. Demyx, keep a hand on your stomach, put as much pressure on it as you; I'll be right back." I screamed so loudly, I think I hurt him, but right now, I was too angry to care; I had to get him away from here. I burst from the bathroom and flung myself into his room, hoping not to trip over anything; Demyx is tidy, right? Wrong. I nearly did a face plant into God knows what after getting my room caught in what ever it was that was wrapped around my ankle. From behind me I heard a weak laugh, and, as I turned back to the bathroom, I could see a small smile tugging at the sides of his blood stained mouth as he stated at me with eyes half closed. I smiled in return, still feeling angry. Not even taking the time to release my ankle from its inanimate parasite, I rushed forward, stumbling even more.

Soon I was out the door and bolting down the dim hall to my room, pulling at what looked like a sitar case. I ignored Xigbar as he cursed at me for shoving past him; I didn't even bother looking him in the eyes.

Darting into my room, I instantly ran to my closet, ripping out two large duffel bags and bolted into my bathroom. Tearing open the bottom cupboard, I yanked out my medical bag; a duffle as big as the other two I had unearthed from my closet, who knew something like this would **actually** come in handy. . .

After I got the medical supplies, I flew to my drawers, thrusting open the dark blue bag and shoving in all the clothes I could, I didn't know how much longer I could make him wait, but I need these, the last thing I could do is wear this horrid old cloak and remind him of this place.

With both packed bag and an empty one in hand, I charged back to Demyx's room, leaving my door open and the lights on. I couldn't care any less about it any more; I had too much on my mind. My feet were numb and my lungs stung, it had been so long since I ever ran this fast before, and, under these circumstances; I wished I would never have to again.

Rounding the corner into his room, I slammed the door behind me in order to wake him if he had drifted off into sleep. I couldn't have been gone more then a minuet or two, but sleeping for even that long could mean the difference between life and death right now.

"Demyx, Demyx! Stay with me, come on, don't sleep now, you can't give up yet; I have too much planned!" That was a lie. I almost always have a plan. Scratch that, I ALWAYS have a plan; well except for now. I had no idea what would happen next or where to go, all I knew was I have to stop the bleeding and get him out of here as soon as I can. And, to tell you the truth; it scared me.

I crouched down next to him on the floor, relieved to see the bleeding was slowing and that his eyes were open and moving so very sluggishly; the shine gone and the light blue even lighter and lifeless, but alive non-the-less.

"Please, don't give in yet, come on . . . Demyx, you can't sleep yet, I know you're tired but please don't sleep" I urged gently, filling a cup I found on the counter with water from the faucet, my hands now covered in his blood.

". . . I'm-. . . Thirsty . . . Ze-ex" He breathed the words so lightly I wasn't sure if I was imagining them or not.

"I know, here, drink it all." I whispered urgently handing him the cup. I then continued to his zipper, pulling it down and, more gently, sliding it from his shoulders. Shit, he's freezing. That was all I could think, Demyx's skin was so cold to the touch it made me shiver.

Standing, I ran into the room, flipping on the light switch just outside the bathroom door as I ran to fetch the blankets. Come on Demyx, not now, you can't die just 'cause that . . . that . . . that bastard beat on you! I took something mighty to get me to curse Xemnas, but after this, it didn't matter what he's done for me in the past, what really matters is the here and now. And, right now, I don't think I could ever bring myself to forgive him. I knew I didn't hate him; I couldn't, but right now, I sure as hell dint like him.

I wrapped a thick wool blanket around Demyx's pale icy shoulders, careful to avoid the gash on his left fore arm.

Getting onto my knees, I flipped the sink handle to warm, got the cup from Demyx and refilled it before the water got too hot and handed it back to him, unintentionally brushing the side of his check as I did so; the action sent goose bumps across his neck.

I retrieved a sheet of cloth from my med bag, drenched it in the almost boiling water and whispered, "This is gonna sting a lil," before placing it over the wound across his stomach. He winced and sucked his stomach inwardly in a feeble attempt to avoid the stinging. As he let the cup fall to the floor with an echoing clatter, I took his hand in mine, trying to warm it as much as I could before pressing it to the cloth, instructing him to press down hard.

I repeated the process with his arm, only this time, I held it down. I looked down at the slab of white across his mid section. Oh thank him above, the bleeding is slowing; quickly, even though he was still bleeding profusely, it was an improvement. I looked back to his face and noted that he didn't have his eyes open any more then he did before. I forced a smile as he glanced at me, not moving his head; I had to make him think things were going to be OK, if they were or not.

Keeping one hand around his arm, I reached up into my bag and found some more permanent bandaging. I sure hope this works; we've come too far for him to die now. . .

I removed the cloth on his arm to reveal a clean-cut wound, shit; it was deep, really deep. I lathered it in antiseptic and wound the bandage around it, making sure not to be too rough in fear of agitating the gash. He's so cold; he has to be scared. I shivered at the thought of being in his place; I don't think I would be able to do it. Realizing his condition was slightly improving I ran to fetch another blanket.

I came back and wrapped it around the front of him, rubbing his right arm, making sure not to touch his left, injured arm.

"Don't move. Not even a little, Ok?" I instructed coolly. He opened his mouth to protest, but I interrupted.

"Not even an inch, I'll only be a while." I pushed off the floor and rushed into his bedroom. I grabbed the empty bag from the bed and ripped it open, heading for his drawers. Pulling open the first one, I pulled out a handful of shirts and stuffed them into the bag. It felt weird going through his things like this, but it didn't matter too much right now, now did it? It felt like hours past before I had rummaged though all his drawers and through his closet, pulling out everything I thought he would need. I was pulling a pair of grey jeans from a hanger, rather vigorously, when I heard a small groan from the bathroom, I turned to see Demyx trying to stand. I threw the newly packed light blue bag onto his untidy bed and ran forth towards the bathroom.

"IX, I though I told you not to move! You'll just open your wound more." My voice was more scornful then intended and I could tell he was scared by the harshness. I mentally slapped myself; way to go, scare the dying guy. I picked up the arm he was leaning against the counter with and draped it over my shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist, careful not to pull on the bandaging around his stomach. I let him lean on me as I pulled him slowly and carefully through the blood puddle staining the floor.

". . . sorry" I murmured, not really caring if he heard me or not as I pulled him to the bed. I lent him up against the wall next to the headboard, my arm still around him, his still around my; gosh, we was still freezing, if anything, he seemed to be getting colder and colder. . .


	4. Chapter 4: A little closer

~CHAPTER 4~

"Hold on just a moment, I want to wrap your abdomen before you lie down." I called matter-of-factly over my shoulder as I took long bounds to the bathroom, grabbed the roll of gauze, and practically ran back to the bed.  
His face was getting paler and I could tell he was beginning to slump. I couldn't get my legs to move fast enough, I could have sworn I was running in place; close enough to see the sweat roll down his jaw line but just out of reach of helping him. What a hellish feeling, what a crappy place to be.  
After what felt like hours, I reached him. I helped pull him up higher, still leaving him to stand on his own though. I unwrapped the gauze and gently pulled the still damp cloth from his stomach; the underside was a pitch black crimson. He cringed and shied away from the feeling, it looked painful and I felt so helpless despite what I was doing. As he moved, even the slightest, he began to slump and almost brought the both of us to the floor. I pulled at his hips, trying to get his feet to cooperate, but they weren't and I could tell he was slipping away; quickly now. Please, don't leave me Demyx. Please don't leave me here. Please don't go. . .


	5. Chapter 5: sleep

"Come on, Demyx, not now, we've come so far. . . Here, I'm going to sit you down, but you have to stay awake, ok, Stay awake!" I quickly pulled him to the bed, doing it as gently as I could as not to open his wound. Too bad, I did. I held the cloth against it again and, with my other hand, wiped his forehead with a corner of a blanket close to his face, he must be going through so much pain. Is he going through shock? Is that even possible? Of course it is! Such a guy as Demyx getting beaten this badly by a guy like Xemnas, I would be surprised if he WASN'T in shock. In that case, sleep definitely isn't an option; I have to keep him awake.I pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders and started wrapping his stomach after cleaning it with some type of isopropyl wash, then placing a small sheet of cloth over the scar; not wanting to risk infection, talking to him all the while.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here, I have a feeling that if Superior finds out I've helped you, he'll strike you again, and I don't- no, I KNOW you can't survive any more of that. I don't know where I'll take you, but I know it will be far from here. Hell, I'm not even going to wait till morning, as soon as I'm done with this wrapping and I've given you some pills, we're leaving. Hear that, leaving." At this, I could have sworn his body stiffened with excitement, well he must be feeling better; he sure is acting like himself again, if only a little.

"Yep, that's right, and I don't mean for like a day or two, no, I mean for about a week. That's right, an entire week with out orders, getting up early, missions, PMS-ing Larxene, and absolutely no Xemnas. Just you and me, sleeping in, warm breakfast, heated rooms and as much free time as we can fit into the twenty-four hours of the day" Even I had to perk up at this thought, hmm. . . What I would do to put my feet up and sleep for weeks on end; too bad I haven't been able to get more then two hours of sleep in a night in more then two weeks. Two long, long weeks. This fact alone explains a lot about my personality, but no one cared enough to ask, so they all just assumed that I was helplessly emo. Depressed? No, frustrated? ? Yes. Exhausted? Yes. No one cared; ever one except Demyx. I remember that he was the first, and only, to ask what was wrong, and this was the morning after my first restless night; I could hardly tell there was something wrong myself, so I told him what I thought at the time; that nothing was wrong. He didn't buy it though, he asked me every morning what was wrong, and when I would tell him nothing, he wouldn't push it; but he still asked me the same thing the next morning, and the cycle continues. That was, until one morning after a completely sleepless night; I blew up at him, I couldn't take it any more, that one stupid question; it drove me insane. Afterwards, I realized I had hurt him and sought him out to apologize; and to tell him what was really wrong. He listened and forgave me with out a second thought; didn't even tell the others that I was having issues, kept it between the two of us. Ever since then, we've been friends; not best buds or anything, but friends that could sit in the same room for hours and never say a word, and not have a single problem with it. I tucked the end of the bandage into the wrappings and patted it gently with a sense of accomplishment.

"There, all done. Now all I need to do I find you a shirt and a coat and get you some meds then we can leave this hell hole." I said to him, standing to fetch the medical bag. It was like talking to a brick wall, he never responded or even seemed to notice anything, he just slumped there; his half opened smoky eyes staring lifelessly into nowhere. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be till he would be himself again; or, if the old Demyx still existed. Nevertheless, I guess time would be the judge of that, wouldn't it. I gathered the supplies and jammed them all back into the small duffel, all except the bottle of pills I had pulled for Demyx to take. I filled a glass with water before heading into the bedroom again. Sliding the bag on the floor till it hit the bed's leg, I popped open the small bottle, counting the pills. Taking out 4, I closed the bottle and squatted in front of him, holding the pills up to his slightly agape mouth. When he made no move to open it wider, I raised my hand a little more saying,

"Come on, they'll make-" That's when I realized it. Past the swelling and blood, his Jaw was misplaced. It wasn't fitting right.

* * *

ugh, I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in here, I am having issues today DX that, and this is only what 4,5 weeks late -hides in corner- DX. thank you all for reading, I hope you like it! and I know this is dragging a little, but soon you get to meet some NEW people, people I KNOW you've never heard of before and I can't wait to see what you think of them.

PLEASE comment, watch, add or what ever you want, but I would LOVE to get a comment from you, it means more then the two seconds it takes to write; I PROMISE! also, if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Zexion and Demyx (c) their owners, I don't own them, so plz don't sue 8C


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

Chapter 6: tears -- Ok, this is kinda depressing, I have to warn you. I'm sorry for any and all spelling errors, please, feel free to tell me if you spot one! Gratzi!

* * *

~CHAPTER 6~

Another tear slide slowly from his wet lashes. With my other hand, I gently wiped it from his cheek, careful to avoid his Jaw joint.

"This is going to hurt, and I'm sorry. Please, please don't be angry. Just take a deep breath and it will be over before you know it." I said gently. I couldn't believe Xemnas would do this, dislocate his jaw like this. I knew without a shadow of a doubt it was dislocated, I had seen it before; about a year ago when Xigbar pissed Larxene off just a little too much and she elbowed him in the jaw so hard it dislocated his jaw, I was the one who had to fix it. Why me, I'll never know. The look on Xigbar's face when he tried to explain it to me proved to be more then slightly entertaining; which reminds me, I still have to thank Larxene for that. . .I mentally cracked a grin at this.

Setting the pills on the bedside table, I placed my hands on Demyx's face; fingers intertwining into his blood-crusted hair just behind his ears, my thumbs either side of his mouth. Another tear. I whipped this one away as well, whispering,

"deep breath, it'll feel better soon, promise." I felt around the swollen area, careful not to open a cut or agitate his jaw. Finding his joint, I slowly massaged it, trying to see which way it needed to go; right.

Taking a deep breath myself, I secured my grasp on his head; clinging tighter with my fingers, shuffling my feet, and pressed in with my thumbs. Without another warning, I shoved my left thumb as deep into his skin. I pushed with all my might, if only for a second. I heard the all too familiar cracking pop and I loosened my grasp as Demyx screamed bloody murder.

Another tear, followed by another then another 'till they were steadily flowing again. I kept my hands on his head and crouched down again, looking into his eyes.

"I know it hurts, but don't tell me it hurts more then it did before." I teased, pulling the blankets over his tremulous shoulder more. He didn't respond, only shivered and shook. He was really starting to worry me; Demyx was always so happy, he always had a sense of energy to him, even when he was slacking off. But now; now he seemed so defeated, like there was nothing left but an empty shell, cold and unloved.

I reached for the pills again and the glass of water. I dropped one of the pills into Demyx's mouth before lifting the glass to it. He swallowed and winced in pain before opening his mouth again, still half wincing.

Some what smiling at his determinedness, I dropped a second pill, and lifted the glass. He swallowed and, much slower this time, he opened his mouth again. I placed the pill in it and lifted the glass. This time, his swallow was accompanied with a pained groan like whimper.

"One more, 'promise. Open up~" I chimed, trying to add comical relief; it didn't seem to work, but at least he was responding. He opened his mouth hesitantly and I dropped the last of the pills into it, gently placing the glass's rim on his chapped, bloody lips. After swallowing, Demyx shivered and I brought the blankets up over his bare shoulders once again.

Only one more thing to do; find him a shirt, then I could open a portal to well, any where, any where that wasn't here. Hoping up, I grabbed a light blue zip-up hoodie that was draped over the back of the chair at his desk. I rushed back to the bed and pulled the blankets from his shoulders slowly. Quickly after doing so, I helped him put his non-wrapped arm through a sleeve, bringing the sweatshirt across his back. I slowly raised his other arm and slid it through the sleeve. I pulled the zipper along its runners till it was at the base of his neck. Slowly I returned a handful of blankets to his back.

Taking of his wrists into my hands, I pulled Demyx off the bed, along with one of the blankets that managed to stay on his back. Not about to turn down the help, I pulled it up more so it now surrounded the both of us. Managing to lug his dead weight about a foot, I realized how hard a feat this was going to be. As of now, that mattered not; I just had to pull him somewhere. Another problem; where in hell could I take him at this hour? With a quick glance at the clock, I took into consideration who I knew outside the organization- Well, that was a short list. Short, maybe, but helpful none the less. There was some one I could go to, two people, actually. Well, better them then no one, Right? 'Sure hope she not still pissed at me . . .' I thought, opening a large, black and purple swirling vortex in front of us. For every step I took, I had to drag Demyx's stubborn legs behind me. I stepped in slowly, 'well, it's worth a shot'

~end Ch.6~


End file.
